Four Guys and a Chick
by Vronica03
Summary: The story of Evolution's quest to obtain all of Raw's championship titles. HHH, Ric, Randy, Batista, Lita and others.
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Four Guys and a Chick [This is more or less a temporary title until I find something more suitable]  
  
SUMMARY: The story of Evolution's quest to hold all of Raw's major titles. HHH/Ric/Randy/Batista/Lita and others.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I took many liberties with who has which title and whatnot. I got inspired seeing Evolution degrade Lita on Raw 11/10 heheh. This part is very short, very short, actually it should be qualified as a prologue, but oh well.  
  
CHAPTER 1~~  
  
"So what do you think Champ?"  
  
Hunter's eyes narrowed in thought as he weighed his childhood hero's suggestion. The very notion of Evolution holding every title on the Raw brand was a tempting idea in the very least. He could picture it. Himself, the World Champion. Naitch and Randy, the tag Champs. Batista, the I.C. Champ. And the women's title. The women's title. The stars seemed to be aligning. All that power. Evolution would wield it-and he would be at the very center. Everything was perfect-near perfect. Only one problem.  
  
"Lita," both men said at the same time.  
  
*  
  
Lita watched from the opposite side of the locker-room as her best friend Trish prepared for her match-up against Gail Kim. Lita shook he head. As Trish was pulling up her elbowpads, a dreamy smile seemed to don her face.  
  
Jericho, no doubt.  
  
Ever since the two Canadians had began 'talking' as Trish ever so defensively referred their relationship to, Trish seemed to be on a constant Cloud Nine.  
  
Though Lita was glad about her friend's newfound happiness, she knew that Trish had to remain wary of Jericho. Lord knew the guys in the WWE locker- room were all a little off their rockers, had to be in this profession. Jericho was no exception.  
  
"Hot date tonight?"  
  
"Fuck you," Trish replied, but there was no trace of malice in her words.  
  
"Admit it, you like the guy," Lita urged.  
  
"Fine, I do, happy?"  
  
Lita smiled, "Yes, but be careful around him, he could be on to something, okay?"  
  
Trish rolled her eyes as she headed to exit the locker-room. "Yes Mom."  
  
"Kick Gail's ass tonight," Lita said smiling.  
  
"Was there any other conclusion?" Trish said before closing the door.  
  
As the door closed, Lita noticed that Trish had left her water bottle behind. She grabbed it and went to catch up with the blonde diva. The door opened before she reached it.  
  
"Trish, you forgot-"  
  
Whatever Lita's next words were had died on her lips.  
  
"Not Trish," came the deep, masculine voice. The door shut behind him and the room suddenly felt a lot smaller. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I just wanna say that I've never gotten that many reviews on a single chapter. You people are my gods and I worship you wholly! I hope this chapter doesn't ruin your expectations.  
  
Chapter 2~~  
  
"Listen assclown, I'm Chris Jericho, the first ever Undisputed Champion of the World, the King of bling bling, the sexiest beast alive! I don't deserve to be treated like some kind of rookie peon around here!"  
  
The assistant remained silent, hoping not to rouse any anger in the Canadian superstar.  
  
"Chris?" Trish said uneasily, not sure to make of Chris' sour mood.  
  
"Wha--Hey!" Jericho said, his anger seeming to disappear out of nowhere.   
  
"Hey yourself."  
  
Their conversation seemed to die from there. What she had just walked in on was not what she was expecting.  
  
"Sorry you had to see that," he quickly amended. "It's just, it's been a stressful day, and I'm just feeling a little frustrated, but uh, so, you ready?"  
  
Trish suddenly had second thoughts floating to the forefront of her mind. Perhaps Lita was right. Jericho had definitely shown to the world how sleazy he could be. That was certainly not in question. The man she just saw speaking to the assistant was not the sweet Jericho she'd grown accustomed to over the past couple of weeks. How was she to know that he wasn't playing with her right now?  
  
Jericho noted her silence, "I know what you're thinking Trish."  
  
"Maybe this isn't such a good id--" Trish began to speak, but he cut her off.  
  
"No, no, listen, I know, I know what you're thinking. You think I'm gonna use you." At these words Trish peered at him curiously. These were her thoughts exactly. "But the fact of the matter is, I, well, I, I respect you Trish, and well, I think you're really pretty." He said, the last part of his sentence, muttered shyly.  
  
Chris held his arm out to Trish, a cute, sheepish grin upon his face.  
  
"You're such a dork," Trish said as she shook her head. Chris certainly had the kind of charm that would make you forget things rather easily. Yet she promised herself she would be wary of his 'sincerity'. But for now, what was wrong with a little indulgence?  
  
"I know, so whaddya say?"  
  
Trish's only reply was to loop her arm through his, and together, they left the arena, off on their first date.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, in the shadows, a hulking figure watched and waited as the two blonde Canadians made their exit, all the while, smirking to himself.  
  
Faze one was officially in progress.  
  
Now, it was only a matter of time.  
  
*  
  
"Not Trish."  
  
The leader of Evolution plastered a trademark lopsided grin onto his face, he had definitely caught Lita completely unawares. He loved doing that--catching people off guard, it was an advantage he always took when the opportunity presented itself.  
  
"Hunter," Lita said, stumbling momentarily at his unexpected appearance, but quickly regaining her wits. There was just something about that smirk on his face that made her forget about his arrogance. Her fear left her, and now she was annoyed with him. "What the hell do you want?" She questioned him in a probably far too daring voice.  
  
Triple H simply grinned darkly at her tone before removing his leather blazer, sitting on the couch and making himself perfectly at home.  
  
Lita's hazel eyes narrowed at his actions 'What an asshole!' her mind screamed as her body nearly shook with rage.  
  
"First things first," he said as he patted the space on the leather couch next to him, intoning that she sit next to him.  
  
She'd rather swallow a fistful of hornets.  
  
Hunter shrugged his broad shoulders, having no patience for the redhead, and instead stood.  
  
"Fine, then I'll come to you," he said as he closed the space between them in a few easy strides.  
  
Lita knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to intimidate her. She knew his style. She knew of his schemes and tactics. She wouldn't let him break her. Not in her lifetime. 


End file.
